User blog:Joey 066/Can the will of so few really surpass the will of mankind?!
MULTI TOPIC BLOG! SHOOP DA WHOOP! Let's go. 'R.I.P' One of the people I RP with on Facebook died.....I really hope she is in a better place....Elizabeth Tsukino(Her FB name), You will be missed.... My Top Villains! (Warning:May Contain Spoilers) 10: Vexen from Kingdom Hearts....People may ask me why I chose Vexen...Have you ever flipping HEARD his Japanese laugh?! Plus, the dude has a near impenetrable shield, and treats everything like an experiment! He is only on the bottom cause..Well..i didnt want to disgrace this list by putting DEMYX. 9: Larxene from Kingdom Hearts...I. HATE. THIS. SADISTIC. LITTLE. ASDF! She gets her laughs out of beating the crud out of you and belittling you! She finds your pain funny, and that, quite frankly, gets on my nerves. Not to mention she moves as fast as Sonic! My lord, she is a pain to damage. 8.) Marluxia from Kingdom Hearts. This guy...He is annoying. He can make your cards dissappear, he tries to turn Sora into a puppet, he can cast Doom on you, and he just acts WAY too feminine...That is right..I said it..Go ahead..shoot me..XD 7.) Izanami from Persona 4. She is the one who unlocks the powers of the Persona for the Protaganist, and some others. She created the fog in the Midnight Channel, and she practicially pwns you and your party in the battle against her. The only good thing is that once she pwns you, the Protaganist hears the voices of the Social Links he made, Izanagi evolves, then you get back up and survive all her attacks, ending her swiftly! Plus, she is doing this cause she is CURIOUS ABOUT HUMANITY. I swear to Orpheus and Thanatos, that girl has issues... 6.) Sesshomaru from Inuyasha. He fights with Inuyasha, his brother...Constantly belittling him and just insulting him in general. It is kinda stupid when ya think about how cold and heartless this guy is... 5.) Mephiles from Sonic 06. Only reason I am putting him here is cause HE IS THE ONLY ONE WHO EVER KILLED SONIC....Yep. 4.) Omochao....I am putting him here cause he constantly gets in your way and gives you pointless info. The only thing that I like about him is how you can have him be crushed, or throw him off the stage..Hehehehe... 3.) Navi and Tingle from Legend of Zelda...These 2 have the same spot because they both are EQUALLY ANNOYING. So...Yeah....I really stink at this list. 2.)Joshua from TWEWY. Yep...I hate this guy..He acts like a girl and wears girly clothing...He is the one who killed Neku, and in Another Day, if you face off against the Main Story Joshua, you fight EVERY. SINGLE. BOSS. FROM. THE. GAME....*ragequit* 1.) Sho Minamimoto from TWEWY. I LOVE THIS GUY! He is an awesome battle, albeit hard, he is a pompous little pain, and he has the best lines in the entire game. And if you need an example...Well then. "So Zetta Slow!" 'I wont lose!' I have been watching Persona Trinity Soul, and Detective Conan...Very good anime. 'That's all folks! ' Well..That is it..Comment, pwease. Category:Blog posts